Justin Bieber Love Story
by Belieber4ever
Summary: This  is  a  story  about  a  girl  who  never  thought  that  meeting  Justin  Bieber , especialy  dating  him  could  never  happen  to  her...
1. Chapter 1

"Mooooooooom" - I screamed out of my room -"Whaaaat?" - My mother screamed from the kitchen-  
"Oh, nothing ... just ...make me a sandwich!" - I screamed as I ran to the kitchen .. .  
I leaned on the bar and looked at my mother-"Mom?" - "Yes _?"-  
" Well ... nothing special .. just ... Justin Bieber has a concert here this summer ... and I wondered...could you give me some money to buy myself a ticket? "- Mom looked at me and stroked my hair and said -"Sure honey."-" OMB! Thanks Mom! "- I cried and hugged my mother.

My mom has dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, mouths as in Megan Fox, and 42 years ..  
she looks really good for her age ... slim 'cause she trains a lot. I love her .. and she loves me.

While I was running to my room,I took the phone and typed the number of my bestie, Lauren.

Lauren is the most beautiful girl in the world ... every guy wants to be with her, every girl envies her. She has a perfect body ... beautiful, long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes .. she's the dream of every boy ... Lauren and I are Justin Biebers fans ... We have his posters all over our walls .. we know everything about him .. i mean everything ... haha

"Hello?" Lauren said- did I forget to mention that she has a perfect, soft, warm voice? - "Lauren? It's me. I have great news!I can go to Justins concert! "" AAAA! "- we screamed together. Lauren already knew she was going to his concert ... of course ... she comes from a wealthy family .. a very wealth family .. and she's is not unrealistic blonde who spends a lot of money .. she's like..the shyest girl i've ever met. We talked on the phone at least an hour, thinking about what will we wear and haircut we'll have on Justin Biebers concert. We had to go shopping and do lots of things ...

Otherwise Justins concert is for 3 weeks .. three longest weeks of my life ... the summer has started two weeks ago .. ahh ... summer ... since the summer started we go to the beach to sunbathe .. . to tan .. haha ...

*riiiiing* my mobile rang. "Hello?" - "Guess Who's there?" - "John!" - "Yes! Hahaha "-"So how is it going? "-I asked. - "everything is great,with you?" - "Same." - "You're going to the beach today?" - John asked. -  
"Of course! I do not want to be white like cheese when Justin comes here haha! "-" Haha .. funny. "- John replied with sarcastic tone.  
John does not like Justin. I do not know why .. I never wanted to ask him .. but i'm not bothering him 'cause of that

John is my best friend (I believe in a male-female friendships). He has 15 years, like me, tall, has muscles, beautiful hair and face ...he plays Football and hangs out with me and Lauren .. I always thought that he's hanging out with us just to get Lauren, but one day she said that John fell in love with me ... I could not believe it,so I just crossed it ... I never thought John would fell in love with me ...

I have beautiful brown hair to the shoulders as well as my mom, dark brown eyes and long eyelashes ... I'm tall and have nice curves .. of course i could lose a couple of pounds ... I never thought I was prettier than any average girl.

While lying on a bed in the room...i was thinking about Justins concert ...that i was he's OLLG...i know that that will never happen .. i'm not that lucky. My fantasising was interrupted by my sister Lucy - "_! Guess what!  
Liz told me today ... "- Lucy has only 11 years, but has already been in love many times ... at least she says and I are very honest with each other .. she says everything to me, Thank God. I know the latest news about her new crush .. of course I still didn't remember what his name was ... but I'll pretend to be interested and to know his name ... I could not stop thinking about Justins concert. ..

* 3 hours later *

* doorbell rings *

"This is Lauren and I will open" - I screamed as I ran from the room.  
"Heeeey!" - Lauren can she be more beautiful?  
"Yooooooooo! hahaha " I said "Ready?" - She asked me "I was born ready!" I said while I was going out of the house.  
"Mommy i'll come back later .. I'm going to the beach with Lauren and John!" -I shouted to my mom.  
"Okay be careful what you doing!" - my mother replied ..she worries to much.

On the beach had a lot of fun ... in the end we were be so tired that we almost fell asleep as soon as we came back home.  
I, somehow stayed awake to go to twitter and check what is happening in the world. I signed in and wrote "Hey everyone .. I'm finally online ... I was with Lauren and John on the beach .. I'm dead tired." I tweeted,then smth poped out - "Whoops something went wrong" - Twitter is over capacity and I can not see what has Jusin tweeted.. surely .. I knew Justin was online 'cause twitter's never over capactiy when he's not online...I turned off the computer and went to bed ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning i woke up early 'cause my dog Max was licking my ear..great -.- he wants to go out...  
"Luuuuuuuuuuuuucyyyy!" i yelled really loud so my sis could hear me ( we don't sleep in the same rooms)  
"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" She screamed with a sleepy tone.  
"Can u take Max oooouuuut?" "Nooooooo! Leave me alone!"i was already pissed i'm not a morning person..i stood up and went to her room "Get the fuck out and take the fucking dog out! NOW!" I yelled...i know i was too harsh but hey i wanna sleep.. "Okay okay don't yell at me!" she said.I kissed her on a cheek and went back to bed. "Thank youuuuuu!" i said..i don't wanna be ungrateful.

I couldn't fall asleep again so i turned my computer on and went on twitter..i signed in..checked my mentions,replied to all of them and went to Justins profile. His last tweet was: 'Can't wait to have my concert in L.A...going to Bahamas on a vacation then heading to California...see u ladies ;)' OMB! I was so excited i clicked reply and i wrote: 'well Justin we can't wait to have u here..kisses from sunny L.A.' and i went to my bathroom to take a shower...

* 20 mins later*

i came back on twitter to talk with Lauren..i had to ask her smth about her newest crush Jason but she wasn't online..she left me a DM so i went to check it...  
She wrote me:'heey bitch..last night was amazing..i even kissed him..it was...' but i couldn't read it all 'cause under her DM there was another one..from fucking JUSTIN BIEBER! OMAGAAAAASH! I started jumping and screaming around..thank God i was home alone...he wrote me: 'well it's good to know that u want me there ;)'OMB i started crying...yeah i was too happy...i called Lauren even if it was 9am..i didn't care i wanted to let her know that i got a DM from JUSTIN BIEBER! I told her everything and she started crying too..haha we're crazy...i just couldn't wait until his concert :D

*2 weeks later*

"OMB! 6 more days until Justin Biebers concert here!" Lauren scared me in the morning..she somehow entered my house..opened the windows and jumped on my bed...she's not normal..i gotta call a psychiatrist."Yeeeah good morning to you too"-i said nervously.  
"It's a beautiful day..let's go shopping!"-Lauren loved to go shopping...she had new shirts every day..i didn't like shopping so much..i'm a simple girl...  
"Okay lemme just eat my cereals and we're ready to go." - i said,jumped of my bed,went to bathroom,washed my teeth and i ran downstairs to eat my cereals..i saw my dad lying on the couch..sleeping..i guess he was to tired to go to bed after the baseball game.I whispered into his ear-"Dad i'm going to shopping with Lauren..gimmie some money."  
He gave me 40$ and continued sleeping.I ate my cereals and Lauren and I went shopping...

When we finished shopping Lauren and I went home...I was really tired..we spent whole day in the mall...  
When i got home i ate my dinner,and went upstairs to try my new clothes..Yup! i bought it for Justins concert...i bought myself a purple t-shirt saying 'Justin Bieber' with his face on it ofc..i could stare at that face all day long but i had to do so many things...i also bought myself shorts..i was lucky cause i spent some time on the beach so i was pretty tan. God i wanted Justin to notice me so baaaad...I lyed on my bed..took my iPhone and listened to some music..i fell asleep and dreamed about Justins concert...

*the day before Justins concert*

"Laaaauuureeeeeeeen!"- i screamed through my window...yeah Lauren lived house next to me...we usually talked over our windows in 7pm every night...  
"What is it?" she asked me when she peeked through the window - "24 more hours til his concert! Aren't u excited?" i asked."OFC i'm excited! I've never been so excited in my entire life!" she answered.  
"That's good..well i gotta go eat my dinner..see ya tomorrow." I winked her and left.

I ate my dinner and went to my room..went on my FB and Twitter...chated with some ppl and went to bed..I couldn't sleep..I was too excited..Gosh! I don't wanna have bags in the morning...I somehow fell asleep...

*Next morning*

I put 'Somebody to love' as my alarm 'cause today's Justins concert! He's gonna kill it! It's gonna be siiick!

I wen to the beach with Luren and John..we had a great time..just like everytime..Everything was going great until John told me he needs to tell me something...I was like WTF?  
"_ can u come here a lil..I need to tell u something..." he said and started to walk away...I went after him and asked: "What is it John?" Lauren was sunbathing and listening to the music so she didn't hear us. John turned himself to me and took my hands and said: "_ I think i'm in love with u...I kept this inside for so long and I just gotta tell u..i have to see if u feel the same?" wooooow i was spechless..i didn't know what to say...i didn't want to hurt him so i said: "I thought we were best friends and nothing more..I guess i was wrong...u can't have a male bestfriend...u can but they're gays haha...idk what should i tell u..i mean i like u but i'm not in love with u...maybe we can hang out a lil and we'll see? Huh? Watcha say 'bout that?" i asked..i was praying he'll say okay...i really didn't wanna loose him...  
"Okay..i guess we can hang out" he said and kissed me ona cheek..i felt butterflies in my stomach..i think i could be with him..u know...love him..."Well i gotta go...see ya girls later!" John said and ran away...wow i'd never expect this to happen..to me..gosh..but i can't think about that now..i gotta prepare myself for Justins concert!

*2 hours before the concert*

"Laureeeeeeeeeen! Hurry uuuuuuup! We gotta gooo!" i screamed from the kitchen...Lauren was still getting ready for the concert and i was talking to my dad...he's gonna drive us to the concert but we'll have to go back alone..that's cool..haha my dad's cool."Come oooon Lauren..Imma go without uuuuu!"- i would never go without her but that was the only way for her to hurry up.

She came downstairs and my jaw dropped...she was super hot! She wore same t-shirt like i did...shorts like me...but she looked way hotter...at least i think she did.

It took us an hour to come to the place where the concert will be...we bought VIP tickets..along with 100 other girls..the reason why we bought VIP tickets is 'cause Justins crew picks his OLLG form the VIP group...I was so pumped..there were about 20,000 girls..and it was crazy..i mean CRAZY! I held Laurens hand an walked towards the stage...Kenny (Justins bodyguard) came to our group ( VIP ticket group) and said :"One of ya will be Justins OLLG tonight..." we started screaming "Stop screaming! I'll pick one of u in about half an hour..and when i pick one of u u'll come on the stage with me..Justin will sing to u and u'll get flowers...okay?" ofc it's okay...night began to fall and we were ready..

Justins DJ said..."When I say Justin ya'll say Bieber"... "Justin!"- "Bieber!"- "Justin!"- "Bieber!"- "Justin!"-"Bieber!"..."Aye aye aye aye...me plus u..imma tell u one time..." Justin started to sing 'One Time'...it was amazing..Lauren and I were having a blast...we had so much fun...He sang 'Favourite Girl', 'Overboard' with Jessica Jarrel..she's beautiful...

Finally...Justin started singing 'One less lonely girl'...Kenny came to us and said..calm down..one of u is going up there *he pointed on the stage* with me"...I was going towards him..and pushing everyone around me..I wanted to be his OLLG...I had to be his OLLG...then Kenny said: "You,there the brown one..with red shirt..come here!"- I was so pumped that i forgot what colour my t-shirt is..i looked down and saw that my t-shirt is puprle...

PLEASE REVIEW =) 


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it...A part of me just died...that bitch can't be his OLLG...I have to be...I was so mad and sad...I turned around and went out,I just couldn't be there already sang to that bitch..she was so happy..she kept telling him she loves him...he kept smiling and touching her...well i have to addmit..she was HOT..i mean HOOOOT!

Lauren followed me..she grabbed my hand and said:"What the eeef _?Where r u going?"she said-"I don't know...I'm so sad he didn't pick me...I just...i don't know ...goooosh!"-"Ur not gonna go now..this just wasn't ur day..i know ur dissapointed but each one of that 99 girls that didn't go on that stage are feeling like u..._ we still have meet and greet with him..remember?Come oooon _ we paid a lot for this..ur just over reacting haha"-"Fineeee haha...thank u Lauren"

We went to ur seats again and I just sang along with Justin...I crossed that thing with OLLG...I still have meet and greet with him...  
but i'm sure he'll be all over that bitch...great.

The last song Justin sang was Down To Earth...I totally forgot about that thing with OLLG...I had so much fun..When he finished the song he said:"Thank u Calliforniaaaaaaaaaaaa!Good Niiiiiight!"...The girls were screaming..i was screaming too..then Kenny came to us again and said:"Girls follow me..u can meet Justin now...don't freak out..be normal."OhEmGeeeeeeeeeee I was so excited i started breathing fast and shaking..I am gonna meet JUSTIN fucking BIEBER! Lauren was excited too..

We came backstage in a small room..well big enough for 100 girls...

and there he was...being sexy like always...smiling and talking to...omygaaaaash i totally knew he's gonna drool all over that bitch..  
.he's such a ladies man...but again i didn't own him..he can do whatever he wants and i can't stop him..he doesen't even know i exist...

He finally let her go and came to us to meet us and to give us his autograph and stuff...  
Finnaly he came to me "Hi gorgeous..how r u?"he said while he was signing my poster...ugh ladies man-"I'm great..it was nice having u here Justin." He looked at me in shock and asked:"R u that girl i DMed saying I'm glad u want me there or smth like that?Haha..  
"he chuckled..."Yeaaah I am...haha"omygaaaaaaaaash he knew who i was..i can't believe...he smiled to me and said:"Well I have 5 days off and if u want maybe we could hang out u know.."this is not real..this is not happening..Justin Bieber didn't ask me to hang out with him..i thought i'll faint..."Ummm..well u wanna hang out with me?...ur just gonna dump ur OLLG girl?"i winked to him...he turned around and looked at her,then looked at me again and said:"She's not my type...i know that when i'd leave after 5 days she'd find someone else to replace me...and that's totally not my type."I wanted to play 'hard to get' but i was afraid this is my only chance so i gave him my number,he said he'll call me tomorrow..he hugged me and continued signing posters and shirts and hands...he was so beautiful i just couldn't stop looking at him..he looked at me once again when he finished signing and winked and left...

"_...Hellooooo anybody thereee?"Lauren said and kicked me in the head.  
"Lauren did u just see that?"i asked..i was so hyped "Yeeeah I saw everything..._ ur going out with Justin Bieber tomorrow!"She hugged me and said congratulations...I was so happy but a voice in my head kept telling me that he does that after every show...he just likes to flirt...and he just invited me to hang out just to have fun..i was nothing but another girl on the list to him...I ignored that and we went home..happy and satisfied...we were so tired and we lost our voice cause we were screaming too much on the concert haha...

I got home...told my mom how was it and took a shower...went to Facebook and checked my notifications,friend requests and inbox ...i wrote in my status:'Had a blast on Justins concert' i didn't wanna say anything else..my friends weren't Justins fans..only me and Lauren...  
I signed in twitter and checked my DMs...there was a DM from Justin...I got butterflies in my stomach..he sent me:'Hey umm i can't wait to go out with u tomorrow..wear casual ;)' i replyed with simple:'Okay ;)' turned my laptop off and fell asleep..i dreamed Justins concert..all over again..but this time I was his OLLG..haha i loved it... 


	4. Chapter 4

*yaaaaaawn* "Gooosh what time is it?" i said with a sleepy tone but then realised that i'm alone in my room and no one heard me..."omagash it's 11:09am!" (haha random xD) I had to go shopping to buy myself smth...and i had to..."Luuuuucy!"-"Yeeeah?"-lucy yelled from downstairs-"Did u take..."-"Yeeah I took the dog out"she interrupted me-"okaaay!"  
*bzzzz bzzzz* "oh a message..someone loves me!"-"Don't be so sure!"lucy yelled...she's a lil bitch ..but my bitch haha i loved her so much...  
okay let's see that message...it was from Justin..he wrote:'Pick u up at 7..what's ur address?Justin xx'  
I wrote him my address and I went to the bathroom,took a shower,brushed my teeth...  
I put my hair in a ponytail..dressed myself and went downstairs...grabbed some fruit,took some money,kissed my mom and told her i'm going shopping...  
yeah i ussually go shopping alone..no one is disturbing u and u can think clearly...  
i bought myself blue casual summer dress..blue was my fav colour..i loved that sky blue colour..or dark blue..whatever it only matters that the colour is blue haha..i chuckeled but then realised that ppl think i'm a weirdo or smth..i don't care...  
i thought about life..what's the meaning of life..and stuff like that..i ussually did that..i think about how some ppl don't have money..at all..and some have too much...

"_!Helloooooooo!" I heard someone saying my name..turned around and saw John..whoa i never expected to see him alone in the mall..  
"Heeey John how r u?"i asked and gave him a kiss on the cheek-"I'm great and u?..how was on Justins concert?"-"I am actually super excited haha..Justins concert was ah-mazing!I had so much fun and he's so cute and sexy...oh i'm sorry i don't wanna bother u with that..."yeah i just remembered that John doesen't like Justin..I can't tell him i'm going out with him..well it's not a date...just hanging out..but..i can't dissapoint John..he wants to be with me..arghh so complicated...  
"Well i didn't wanna interrupt u so i just let u talk...once u start u can't stop...haha"John said and i punched his arm...he was so easy..no worries in life..just...free..like a bird..i wanna be a bird..to be able to fly...okay shush _ ur thinking to much...

John and I went on a coffee...we were talking about summer,our future plans..what we wanna be when we grow up...yeah i know we were only 15...

It was time to go home and get ready..it was only 5pm but i had to wash my hair and get ready...

I got home..showed the dress to my mom..gave her the nickelback and went upstairs...i took a shower again..washed my hair and teeth...  
Once i got out i blow dryed my hair...and just let it fall..i'm not a 'omygash a pimple' girl..i didn't care...i put some eyeliner and mascara on...put my dress on and looked myself at the mirror..yeeah i look good...

it was 6:57pm..and then i realised i'm going out with JUSTIN BIEBER! Geeeeez i started shaking and then my sis came in..."_ u look gorgeous!" she said..."Awww thanx Lucy.."she saw i was nervous and said "Don't worry everything will be fine..just be urself"..she was younger than me but so smarter than the other kids..."Thank u Lucy..."i gave her a kiss on the cheek and then heard the doorbell...  
Here we go... 


	5. Chapter 5

'This is it'...i thought...'Just be urself and if he doesen't like u for who u are he's stupid..okay he's not sutpid but anyway'...  
I opened the door and saw Kenny standing in front of me...huh?  
What the eeff..oh no he'll tell me that Justin was to busy to come so we're not gonna "hang out" tonight...damn it i knew this is gonna happen...

"Hey ur _ right?"he asked nicely "Yeah...that's me..."i answered "Don't worry..i know what ur thinking...Justin is waiting for u..imma drive u to him"he smiled and winked.  
"Really?"i couldn't believe it..this is gonna happen after all..thank u God xD "Yup..follow me"he said and that's when I saw it..big black Range Roover...OH MY GOD...i almost had cargasm xD..Kenny opened the door for me and i sat down...

The drive was not too long..about 20mins..  
We were at the beach..I thanked Kenny and went out...There was Justin standing..looking at the sea..there was a little blanket next to him...It was a beautiful sunset..so romantic..but Justin and I will just hang out..nothing serious..i guess...

I walked towards Justin..i finnaly came and sat on the blanket..he was still looking at the sea..he didn't notice i was right behind him..so i asked..  
"it's beautiful isn't it?"i asked looking at the sea...  
he turned around like a ninja..and i couldn't help myself but laugh..he was so funny

"Omygash _ u scared me!"  
"yeah i know hahahahah..u should've seen ur face hahahahah!"-i was rolling on the blanket and laughing...he sat next to me and said "yeah it's beautiful...i like to come here when i want to think..about life u know..papparazzis never know i'm here?"omg he thinks about life too..so i wasn't the only one doing that...

"yeah i know...i like tot think about life too"i opened myself to Justin like i know him for 2 years...

Justin and I talked about life,his fame,things we have in common like movies,food,drinks..and we had pretty much everything in common...

He explained that he's not a ladies man..but he is a 16 year old after all and that's why he drooled over that bitch at the concert..he didn't like her personality just her body..  
"I understand that..i guess ur right u r a 16 year old boy after all...But Justin..when u go out with a girl u don't talk about other girls cause that makes me feel uncomfortable..."  
He skipped the part about talking about other girls and said "So this is a date ha?"He asked in a flirty tone and winked.  
"I don't know...is it?"i smiled back to him.  
"Well if u wanna call it a date..i'm fine with that,haha"-"Fine..this is a date haha" we laughed and laughed and talked...

we had to go home cause it was 10:40pm and i have to come home till 11pm...so he called kenny and he picked us up..

the ride was funny..kenny told us jokes and we were LOLing so much..i cried xD it was a great date...

We arrived in front of my house and Justin opened the door for me...  
"Aww such a gentelman..thank u"  
"No problem..."

He walked me to the doors and said...  
"This was a great date..i have 4 more days off and we can go out again...omygaaaash i was so happy..i wanted to jump but i didn't want him to think i'm a freak or smth...  
"Yeah that would be nice"I barley said,trying to controle the animal inside me...  
Justin and i stared in each others eyes...  
i noticed he was leaning in for a kiss...he held my waist and i put my arms around his neck...when he was few inches away...i whispered in his ear...  
"I don't kiss on a first date..."and i gave him a kiss on the cheek...i'm sure u think i'm crazy..yes i wanted to kiss JUSTIN BIEBER so badly..but i also wanted to play 'hard to get'...not too hard to get but u know...i saw it in his eyes that he was a little dissapointed..i went in my house and Justin went to a hotel i guess...

Everyone was already sleeping..thanks god...so i went upstairs..washed my makeup and brushed my teeth..jumped in my bed,lyed down and realised that i went on a date with JUSTIN BIEBER! almost kissed him ..and i'm going out with him again..GEEEEEZ...i can't be happier..or can i?...i fell asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up next morning feeling really happy...i mean HAPPY..nothing could ruin my day..i'll call my girl friends to chill a lil'...i really miss them...  
My friends are everything to me..Lauren my bff..and Tara,Ashley and Briana..gosh i love them so much...when we're together we're having so much fun...i just loooove to go out with them.

It was 9am..i took a shower,took the dog out...went to store with my mom and we came back around 11am and that's when i felt my phone vibrating...Justin was calling...

geeez i still can't believe i'm dating Justin Bieber..JUSTIN frickin' BIEBER! yes i was an obsessed fan..

not too obsessed but when i was with him i was a normal person and he was a normal person...i never thought i had that person inside me that wouldn't scream whenever she heard the name Justin Bieber...

"Hello?"i answered "Hey babe it's Justin." he said and i melted when i heard his sexaaay voice "hiii."  
"what's up?"  
"nm..wbu?"  
"same..so r we going out today?"he asked..i heard it in his voice that he's excited...  
"sureee"  
"great...when should i pick u up?"  
"8?"  
"okay great"  
"where r we going?"  
"idk..we can just go out to McDonald's if u want..i haven't been there sinceee...well i can't even remember haha"  
"McDonald's sounds good"  
"okay see ya babe"  
"see ya" and i hung up

well i wasn't as nervous as i thought i'll be xD

I called my girls and in about an hour we were at the beach playing around and having fun...we were checkin' on guys..well they were..xD i'm actually half taken haha...  
sometimes when i'm out with my girls i forget about all the problems...and if i have problems i can talk with my girls about it..that's why i love them...  
we were on the beach 'til 6pm then we went home...Lauren,Tara and Brianna went to the mall and Ashely came home with me and helped me to find what to wear tonight..i thanked her and she went home.

I took a shower again..yes i'm a clean person xD i had to wash the solt off

I blow dryed my hair cause it was already 7:30pm and i had to put my make up on and get dressed

I did all that and i guess i was ready...I was thinking about should I kiss Justin tonight or not..hell yeeah i realised

FINALLY the doorbell rang and i literally ran downstairs..opened the door and there he was..standing..waiting for me...i can't believe this beautiful person is dating me..ordinary one...  
We stared at each other for about 2 mins..and then my mom broke the silence..great

"Hey ur Justin Bieber right?My daughter loves u..she knows-"-"Okaaaay mom that's enough..geez..."  
Justin and my mom did a handshake and we were ready to go...

I jumped into the passengers seat and then it came to me..what about the papparazzis,what about all that too obsessed fans that will want to kill me...ohmygod...Justin saw i was upset...

"What's wrong _?"  
"What about the papparazzis..and other fans and...they will send me death treats..."i started frickin' out..Justin took my hand and said:"Everything will be okay as long as ur with me..don't worry _"i calmed down...  
"Ready to go?"Justin asked "I was born ready hahaha"I replyed and we both laughed..then we headed to McDonald's...boy this is gonna be a good night...


	7. Chapter 7

The ride was funny...Justin and I talked a lot..about stuff I never thought I'll know about him..I'm so happy he was being honest with me

"Justin how come ur telling all this to me?" i asked him..i really wanted to know the answer.  
"Well idk..i just..at the concert..when i was talking to u..i just saw smth in u..and i just couldn't let u go"he replyed...i was shocked..Justin Bieber just told me he didn't wanna let me go..ohmygash!  
"U don't think I'm a crazy fan?"  
"well even if u were,ur not being crazy fan right now..and yesterday at the beach u were normal..u were i guess being u"  
"U know i have ur posters all over the room,don't u?"  
"i guess i know" i didn't wanna say anything else...he's just waiting for me to explode..and to ask him for his autograph..and that and this ...

We arrived at the McDonald's..took our orders and sat down..ppl were looking at us..some two hot chicks came to us and asked Justin "Hey handsome can we have ur autograph?"  
"Sure babe..there u go"he signed and they left

He does that to everyone..flirts with everyone..i'm just a game to him

"_ i don't do that with everyone..ur the first girl i took out after meet and greets"

what? did i just say that out loud?

"u heard me saying that?"  
"yes"he giggled "Justin..."  
"Yes?"  
"I am a crazy fan..but i know u now..and i see u as a normal person...and since we're going on dates..i have to tell u that i would never want to be with u because of ur fame...even when i didn't know u..when u were just a celebrity for me..i never ever thought 'goosh i wanna be with him because he's famous'..everyone knows ur a great person...and that's why millions of girls are in love with u..."

He was just looking at me...smiling..  
"I really needed to say that to u..i don't want u to think 'she's gonna explode every second and she'll kill me or smth' ...when i'm with u i'm being myself..."  
"Well _ that's good to know..cause i really like u..and even though i'm leavin in 3 days...i wanna stay in touch with u..i mean i really really really like u...not just the way u look..i looove ur personality..i've never met a girl like u _...there's something about u that i really like..and Caitlin never had that..no1 ever had that..."  
"why thank u" i smiled to him "_ u have a beautiful smile..do u know that?"  
"thank u..u too"

and we continued talking about random stuff..i felt a relief by telling him that..i really wanted him to know how i feel about him...

we were in the McDonald's 'till 9:30pm then we went to the beach...we were just sitting there..talking... I never thought that i'll go on a date with Justin Bieber...ofc i was dreaming about that but who's not...

it was 10:45 and Justin drove me home...he walked me to the door...we were just staring at eachothers eyes...i got lost in them...  
"Tonight was amazing..thank u Justin"  
"no,thank u" we giggled...  
this time i started leaning in...we were only a few inches apart when i held his face and he held my waist...ans that's when our lipsed touched..it was just a small inocent kiss..nothing too much..his lips were so soft on mines..i never wanted this to end...i wanted to freeze the moment..i moved away and i out my arms around his neck...  
"so u kiss on a second date?"  
"no...i kiss when i'm sure i really like someone" and i let him go..i gave him one more quick kiss on the lips..said goodnight and went to my house...

I ran upstairs...called Lauren and told her everything..she was screaming and saying congarts...  
I went on my facebook and sent Josh a message..  
'Josh...listen..u know ur my best friend..and i don't wanna loose u..but we have to talk...tomorrow 11am at the beach..'

I went on twitter,on Justins profile..he already tweeted 'Had a great time tonight..i'm still in California having a great time witha special person =)'  
I'm 100% sure girls are freaking out right now..but i didn't care..i tweeted 'Had a blast with my special person tonight..thank u ;)'

I washed my makeup..went to bed and...realised i kissed JUSTIN BIEBER tonight...i was really tired so i fell asleep...  



	8. Chapter 8

I woke up next morning in 10:17am (random haha)  
Whoaaaa I need to meet Josh today..geeez..i got up went to bathroom and washed my teeth...i was to late for showering..i'll do it later...  
I ate my breakfast and i was on a road in 10:40am

I was on the beach at 11am sharp..i was proud haha

Josh was already there...looking at the sea..

Few days ago i thought he'll be my next boyfriend..but look at me now..I have this thing with Justin..the boy of my dreams..and Josh will proly hate me now..but I don't wanna lose hiiiiim...he's my best friend..well at least he was...i mean he still is..I didn't even know what to tell him...

I sat next to him and said:  
"Hey Josh..thanks for commin.."  
"Hey _..."  
"Josh..listen we need to talk"  
"I know..."  
"I didn't talk to u since Justins concert...and a lot happened since then. I thought that i'll be with u by now ...at least i'd try..i really thought u could be the person i'd love..i mean LOVE..but.."  
"But what _...I'm not good enough for u..r what?"  
"Noooo..not that silly.." we both laughed

I continued:"It's just that..well after the concert I met Justin..yes Justin freacking Bieber! U know how big fan I am..and well he asked me out..."

and i told him how i spent my past 2 days..Josh was just sitting there..looking at the sea..i knew he was listening me...

"Josh i am really sorry...I wanted to be with u..i really did..but Justin.."  
Josh cut me off "But that asshole had to ruin everything!" I wasn't happy that he called Justin an asshole..but Josh never liked him anyway "Come on Josh don't call him an asshole..listen.." Josh cut me off again :"No! u listen _! I worked my ass of to get ur attention..i like u a lot..and i like u since..idk..since we've met!..and it hurts _..i know u don't care but u just hurt me..a lot...and i'm really mad right now..so i'll just leave..cause i don't wanna say smth that i'll proly regret later..Bye _..we'll talk again..."

and he left..just like that...i knew i lost him..i lost my bestfriend..i screwed it..great job _!

Tears began to fill my eyes...  
I just sat there on the beach for a few hours..  
Phone beeping interrupted my thoughts *bzzzz bzzzzz*

"hello?"  
"hey _..it's Justin"  
"Oh hiii..what's up?"  
"Nm..i miss ya"  
"I miss u too..so r we going out tonight?"  
"Yeah i'd like to" i knew he was smilling "Actually Justin i'm home alone after 7pm so u can come..we can watch some movies and stuff"  
"Great idea..okay u msg me when they leave and i'll come an hour after that..okay babe?"  
"Sure..see ya" and i hung up

I was so pissed now that i "broke up" with Josh..i was just pretending to be nice to Justin..i don't wanna lose him either but he's the reason why Josh and I r in fight...I'll talk to Justin tonight and we'll see...

I had my bathing suit on so I took my clothes of and jumped in the watter..I sunbathed a lil and then went home...it was 6pm and my parents were getting ready to go out...they'r gonna visit some old friends and they'r commin home tomorrow night..

I'm so happy I'll finally get some privacy with Justin..

*an hour later*  
I already took shower..i just had to put my makeup on..i put just mascara..i was to tired for eyeliner and shit like that...  
i sent Justin a msg when my parents and my sis left 'Hey handsome they r gone..U can some xx'  
he replyed 'okay i'll b there soon ;)'

I'm not planning to do anything with him tonight..but i put some condoms in my drawer...  
I went to TV and picked 2 movies for tonight..  
i heard my phone ringing..i got a msg..wohoo someone loves me..haha i'm so silly i always think that xD...msg was from Josh..great he'll proly say 'i don't want u in my life bitch'...i was actually surprised cause it said 'i'm sry 4 today..i was mad..i'll make it up to ya..xx' good we're still friends...

*ding doong*  
The doorbell rang... 


	9. Chapter 9

I opened the door...  
And there was Josh...What the ef?..Justin will be here any minute and he's here..geeez "Whooaa _ why'r u all dressed up..btw looking gooood hh" he giggled "Thanks Josh..listen this is not a good moment..Justin will be here any second"  
"Good i can meet him"  
"No Josh..maybe next time..."  
"But that's Justin Bieber..maybe there won't be next time"  
"Josh don't do this to me..please" i was barely holding myself from crying..i really didn't want to ruin what I have with Justin..aaand Josh..it's like that Jacob-Bella-Edward thing...  
"Listen _ i wanna make it up to u..i over reacted this morning...and i wanna apologise"  
"Okay u can apologise to me tomorrow..we'll go on icecream in the morning..okay?"  
"okay..." i saw it in his eyes...he was broken...i really want him to be happy..but he's not gonna be happy with me...i don't deserve him..

And he left...  
I started crying...I can really ruin everything..like i'm made for ruining things and relationships...like i'm not meant to be happy...  
Just then I saw a car comming..it was Justin..what am i gonna tell him..why am i crying...i quickly wiped the tears away and i just hoped he won't notice...

He came from the car...hot as always...  
He smiled to me and i smiled him back...i could tell..he saw that i wasn't alright...  
"What's wrong babe?" he asked and hugged me "Long story..i don't wanna bother u with that" i said and hugged him tightly...

"let's go inside and u'll tell me..._ were u crying?" he was worried...  
"Yeah i'll explain it all"  
"u better..i don't wanna see u sad" aww he was soo cuteee

I explained everything...i told him everything that's going on with Josh...he wasn't happy about it..but there was nothing he could do about what's going on...

"hmmm...well..._ if u wanna have anything with him..i don't wanna stop u" he started getting up "What? Wait Justin!No!..no no no..u didn't understand me..i DON'T wanna be with him..i mean not anymore...i wanna be with u..and only u..."  
"_ i'm leaving tomorrow night...and as soon as i leave ur gonna go to Josh and be with him..and i'll be misserable and...idk..."  
"Justin u really think i'd do that?"  
"I don't know"  
"I told u yesterday..and i'll tell u again...Only.U. understand?" i smiled "I understand" he replied and hugged me...he started kissing my neck...then my jawbone..then he faced me..and just stared in my eyes for 3 minutes...that was the most perfect moment i ever had in my life...then his lips pressed on mine...we started kissing...softly...i put my arms around his neck and he held my face...then the kiss became more passionate...he touched my bottom lip with his tongue lightly..and i knew he wanted to enter..so i opened my mouth a little more and our tongues started dancing together..we kissed like this a few minutes..then we needed air...i moved back..we were both breathing heavily..  
we were staring into each others eyes again..and then he said it..the words that changed my life...  
"I'm in love with you _"  
my eyes were wide open..i was his fan so i knew that he said he was never in love...i started crying...  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"I'm *snurf* in love *snurf* with *snurf* u too"  
"well what's wrong about that?" he said smilling "Ur leaving *snurf* tomorrow"  
"_ i PROMISE we'll stay in touch..and i'll call u every single day...i PROMISE _...i'm coming back in 2 months..when i finish my tour i'll come here and we'll go to the Bahamas...Just don't tell anyone we're together..i don't want the papparazzis to bother u...but u have to promise me smth too"  
"yeah anything Justin" i was better now "U have to promise me that u won't go to Josh..u won't be with him..if u do u'll break me..i really feel like ur the one..u know _ i just don't wanna-" i cut him off by kissing him "i'm the one that should be afraid"  
"Why?"  
"Umm Justin Bieber duuh tean heart throb...sounds fammiliar?" i laughed "_ i don't want anyone else but u..period."  
"okay" he gave me a peck and sat on the couch again "do u have any good movies?" he asked "yeah..i love horrors..so is it okay if we watch that?"  
"sure" he smiled both movies i picked were horrors..and they were fucking scary...my head was burried into Justins chest...he was scared too but he was comforting me..besides he's a boy..he had to be brave..at least pretend to be ..haha it was 1am when i woke up..still in Justins arms..i went to get some watter..and when i was drinking Justin came behind my back and scared me "Don't ever do that again" i was serious "Sorry hahaha u should've seen ur face hahaha"  
evil look was enough for him to stop laughing...  
"R we gonna go sleep again?" i asked him "Okay"  
I fell asleep in his arms and he didn't seem to mind it we woke up in 8am cause Justins phone was ringing "Hello?" he answered "Mom I'm at _'s place i told u i'll be here"  
"Yeah i'll come now.."  
"I know"  
"No mom we didn't do anything"  
"U packed my stuff?"  
"great"  
"Okaaaay mom i'm comming"  
"Bye"  
he hung up

"_ i have to go" he said and i started crying again "please don't cry...i'll be back..i promise.."  
"don't go"  
"i have to"  
"i know" we both smiled "_ i already miss u"  
" Justin I'm afraid"  
"of what?"  
"of losing u"  
"i'm afraid of losing u too..just don't run to Josh"  
"I won't i promise"  
"I'll call u everyday _"  
"U better"  
then we kissed so passionately...he never kissed me like this..we kissed for a couple of mins and then he really had to go "i'll be back" he said "u better"  
he kissed me again and walked out of the door...


	10. Chapter 10

I just stood there..alone...he was gone...and he's coming back in two months...  
I started crying..i cried sooo hard...i was groaning..i cried for about an hour...my eyes were swallowed and red...And I needed someone to comfort me sooo bad...I took my car keyes and went to Josh

*30 minutes later*  
What will I tell him? What will he respond? Does he still wanna be friends with me? I had a lot of questions in my head while i was standing in front of Josh's house...his mom saw me and opened the door...

"Hey _..what r u doing here? R u crying? Come in..." Josh's mom was always nice to me

"Tell me what happened _"  
"Ummm is Josh here?" i ignored her question "He's upstairs sleeping..do u need anything hun?"  
"No thank u" i gave her a weak smile and went upstairs...I went into Josh's room and I lay down beside him...The moevment woke him up...He was so cute when he was sleeping...

"_ omg what r u doing here? It's 9:40am..."  
"Justins gone"  
"oh...umm r u okay?"  
"Do i look like i'm okay?" i started crying again "I'm sorry _" he hugged me and rocked back and forth..this was exactly what I needed..someone to comfort me...I told Josh how much I love Justin..and that it doesen't matter that I personaly know him for 4 or 5 days..love can happen anywhere at anytime...And Josh understood me..He was the kinda guy every girl would like to have...

"Shhh it's okay _...he'll be back" i heard the pain in his voice..he wanted to be the reason why i'm crying...he wanted me to love him like i love Justin..and i knew that just by looking at Josh..we were friends since forever...

after an hour of lying in Josh's arms i looked up at him and said:  
"Wanna get some icecream?"  
"Sure..let me just fix myself" he went to bathroom to do whatever boys do in bathroom...  
He walked out after few minutes..'whoa he was quick' i thought...  
"Let's go...u'll take chocolate flavour and u'll forget about everything" Josh said and I smiled...I wish he was gay so I could just be friends with him..it's kinda weird knowing that he wants us to be more...

we walked to the beach since it was close to Josh's house...only few minutes...  
we bought some icecream and sat down near the sea...

"_ i'm sorry for yesterday" he said and looked down "it's okay Josh..it really is" i smiled at him "_ can i ask u a question?"  
"Sure"  
"Do u love me?"  
Tough one...i don't wanna hurt his feelings "Yes..I do..."  
"But only as a friend"  
"Ummm..idk actually...if I never met Justin i'd be with u now..."  
"oh..." he was mad at Justin "Don't be mad at Justin"  
"Well how can i not be? I'm trying to get ur attention sinceeee..idk when..and he got u like this *clapped fingers*" he was right..  
"Ur right..i'm sorry..idk what to tell u"  
"_ ur making this soooo hard"  
"What?" i was confused "I wanna go..away from u...i want u to know that i'm a good guy...and i wouldn't cheat on u...but i just can't walk away...and if the only way to have u is being friends with u..then i'll take that...at least i'll have u...but i'll try for more..and don't u ever forget that..i'll try to win u..and i know i'll succeed..."  
"okay" 'okay? that was the only thing u could say? he'll think that he has chances..dumbass...' my brain told me...'i got this' i responded to my brain...  
"What time is it?" i asked him...i wanted to go home..and just cry "it's 11:30am...r u going home?"  
"Yeah i have to go to store with my mom...Maybe we could come here afternoon to tan a little..and swim..invite Lauren and girls"ilied in the first sentence... i didn't wanna be alone with him..there was a possibility i'd ruin everything like always...  
"they r all gone..they went to camps with their famillies..and they're coming back in 2 months"  
"oh okay..well then it'll be just u and me i guess"  
"okay" he smiled..i knew he was happy he'll get some alone time with me "okay" i responded and smiled too

I walked him home...jumped in my car and drove away...

i'll just get a lot of chocolate and i'll watch soap operas and cry...yeah i sould totally do that..i thought while i was driving home...


	11. Chapter 11

*Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky r like shooting stars..I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now*  
my phone rang in the middle of the night

"Hello?"  
"_ hey sorry i'm waking u..it's Justin"  
"No no it's okay..." my voice was shaking..i was about to cry..i miss him too much "I miss u..too much" he said That was it..i couldn't take it anymore..i started to cry..  
"I miss u tooooo *cry*"  
"_ please don't cry..ur making this so hard"  
"okay good night *snurf*"  
and i hung up..i'm making this too hard..what am i supposed to do...be happy..geeez he called me few times after that and send some stupid text..i didn't answer back

*morning*  
"*yaaaaaaaaaaaawn* Mooooooooooooooooom!"  
*silence*  
"MOOOOOM!"  
*silence*  
"Yeees I'm home alone!"  
"where is my phone? oh there u are"  
*turn on and play Letting go by Sean Kingston..and sing along*

"Okaaay i'll just leave u alone so u could do ur thing hahaha"  
"Josh?" Who let u in?"  
"Doors" we both laughed "Sorry..OMG i feel so embarased" i said and blushed "Don't" Josh said and lifted my chin No no no no no no no no this wasn't right..He started leaning in...I just couldn't pull away..just when r lips were about to touch my phone rang..THANK U GOD!

"Hello?"  
"_ r u up yet?"  
"Yes mom i'm up..where r u guys?"  
"We went shopping and didn't wanna wake u up..we'll be home after 1pm"  
"okay buy me smth"  
"okay take care hun"  
"sure mom bye"

"Well she kinda ruined the moment" Josh said..no she didn't..thank god she called "hh yeah"  
"well we can try again"  
"i have to take a shower..will u wait here? i'll be quick"  
"okay"  
huh..that was close...

*on the beach*  
"hahahah Josh stooop hahaha don't"  
"i'll throw uuuu in the watter hahaah"  
"don't u dare! hahaha"  
"oh watch me!"  
*running away*  
"catch me if u can muahaha!"  
*cought me*  
"Gotcha! that was easy hahaha"  
"haha very funny..don't u-Joooosh dooon't hahahaha!"  
*in the watter*  
"ooh ur gonna get what u deserve hahahaha"  
"oh yeeeah catch me!...ohhh _ u suuuck u can't catch me"  
*finally cought him*  
We fell on the ground and I fell on top of him

"Let's take a pic and i'll post it on Twitpic"  
*the sound of camera*  
"okay posted" i sad "what did u write underneath it?" Josh asked "Umm i wrote 'Having fun with Josh on the beach xx'"  
"okay...umm when do u have to go home it's already 4pm.."  
"idk whenver i want i guess.."  
"okay..wanna go out?" Josh asked me...whooaaa..now what?  
"umm but not like a date right?"  
"yeeah not like a date..just friends..friends go out.."  
"okay well then we better go home..wash ourselfs and i'll call u"  
we took out stuff and we both went home in our cars...

Okay I have to be carefull tonight..i don't wanna do anything I'll regret later..right? right.

*3 hours later* okaaay i'm ready =)  
"what sould i wear hmmm?"  
I opened my closet and searched...what should i wear..what should i wear..oh thiiis..my fav dress...Blue dress..for nights like this ( this is the dress .?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=D&Product_Code=T5687&Category_Code=SexyDresses )

"Hello?"  
"hey Josh it's me..i'm ready"  
"okay i'll pick u up in 5 mins"  
"okay" *hung up*

*3 mins later*  
*Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky r like shooting stars..I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now*

oh no..Justins calling..what should I tell him? geeez

"Hello?"  
"Hey _ i'm really sorry for yesterday..i just miss u a lot..and when u cry i miss u more.."  
"It's okay..so what's up?"  
"Nothing I just finished reherseals for tomorrow..wbu?"  
"Ummm" omg what should i tell him..what should i tell him "I'm going out acually" *beep beep* i heard a car..that was Josh "Ooooh girls night..haha don't get drunk!haha"  
"haha yeeah" i said nervously and he notticed "what..ur not going out with ur girls?"  
"umm no..Josh is taking me out...just hanging out..my girls r out of town..and Josh and I r the only ones here..we're just friends..don't worry"  
"how can i not worry _ i knew this is gonna happen"  
"Okay SHUT UP! I-LOVE-U and not Josh okay?"  
"okay..iloveu 2" i knew he was smilling "Justin i gotta go..call me later okay babe?"  
"sure hun..ily..don't do anything stupid please"  
"i promise..say hi to ur mom" i hung up

I ran downstairs..took my purse, told my mom i'm going out with Josh and went out

"Geeez what took u so long?" Josh asked and laughed "haha ..nothing..let's go"

And he drove away...


	12. Chapter 12

*3 and a half hours later- at my doorsteps* (idk if i spelled that right xD)

"Gosh I had so much fun tonight Josh..thank U"  
"No..thank u *wink*" okay this is getting weird..i better go inside "Well i better go inside...umm wanna go to beach tomorrow or smth.."  
"well i'm actually going somewhere with my parents so i'm not gonna be at home tomorrow but we can go out the day after tomorrow haha" i was a little dissapointed..omygosh what's happening to me?  
"oh okay..well i'll see u the day after tomorrow then haha" just when i wanted to enter my house -  
"_ wait..."  
Josh came close to me and gave me a peck on my cheek..i didn't even have the time to move back...  
"What was this for?" i asked with a smile on my face..i felt like i was glad he gave me a kiss on the cheek...  
"Oh..well..idk..what a friend can't give u a kiss on the cheek? haha"  
"haha well he can if he's a good friend *wink*"  
"see ya _"  
"bye Josh" and i entered the house

what's going ooon with me? i am not falling in love with Josh...'yes u are' my brain replied...but i can't fall in love with him..i'm in love with Justin..'yeah but u like Josh too'..okay shut the fuck up stupid brain...'...' yeah thought soo..geez

*can we pretend that airplanes...*  
Justin was calling..i can't tell him what happened tonight i mean it was no big deal but...

"Hello?"  
"Hey babe.."  
"Heey"  
"so how was ur night"  
"umm nice" o-o what i he notices "did u have fun" he asked "well i'd have more fun if u were here" i didn't wanna lie so i said that "yeah i know u would" he was smilling..omg i'm such a bitch "so how was ur concert?" i asked..i didn't wanna talk about tonight "it was cool..but i miss u alot"  
"miss u too"  
"so did u do anything with Josh"  
"umm no..."  
"_ did u?"  
"no..i'd never..."  
"don't lie to me _ please"  
"i didn't do anything..why do u think i'd lie to u"  
"idk i'm just jealous i guess.."  
"listen i gotta go..i'm tired..call me tomorrow okay?"  
"okay..ily"  
"ily 2"  
*i hung up*

I can't do this..i can't hurt Justin..it's Justin Bieber..the boy of my dreams...

i went upstairs to my room..took my makeup off...put on my pjs and went in bed..tomorrow is gonna be a long day

*tomorrow*

"yaaaaaaaawn" i'm so not a morning person...  
what time is it? 11:37am..omg how can i sleep for so long haha i got up..took the shower..that was the longest shower i ever had...  
"Mom what's for lunch?"  
"Spaghetti"  
that was Justins fav meal...i wanted to cry...  
"Hun what's wrong?" my mom asked "oh nothing mom i just miss Justin a lot"  
"oh okay well if u wanna talk u know i'm here for u baby"  
"sure mom thanks"  
*after the lunch*  
I went on the beach to tan a little..there were a couple of cute guys...i swam a little..tanned too then i went back home..it was 8 pm when i got back...  
"Moooooooom i'm home!"  
"Hun do u wanna eat dinner?"  
"no i'm not hungry i'll just go to my room"

I went to my room..signed in twitter..whoa a lot was happening there..drama drama and drama..all about Justin..i didn't wanna read any of that shit cause i'd just get more deppressed...  
I checked my DMs..i had 3 new from Justin 1st 'I miss u _'  
2nd 'it's so boring without u'  
and the third was from today 'hey i can't call u today i'm to busy..ly xx'

whoop i got a new DM from godsgirl8494..who's that? i went on that persons profile...OMG Caitlin Beadles? WTF?

she wrote me 'listen Justin is mine..he invited me on his tour tomorrow and i'll spend whole day with him.i'll win him again i promise bitch'

okay this is not good..NOT GOOD..Justin never told me Caitlin is gonna visit him..what the efff

where's my phone..geeez oh there it is

*Write New message*  
'Justin u never told me tht Caitlin is gonna vistit u on ur tour..explain'

*10mins later*  
*New messages (1)*  
whatcha got to say Biebs?  
'Sorry i didn't want u to piss off..u don't have to worry cause Caitlin and i are history..my mom just wanted to be polite and she told me to invite her..ILOVEYOU not Caitlin'

explains a lot..  
but i don't believe him..grrr...and he's telling me not to worry.. -.-

i'm so tired of this..  
i fell asleep as soon as i thought of how tired i am...


	13. Chapter 13

*tomorrow*

Today's the day...Caitlin's gonna visit him today...what if he still wants her back..what if he still has feelings for her..what if..oh stfu...

*bzzz bzzz*  
New message

'don't worry bout today.i don't have any feelings 4 caitlin anymore...she's actually gonna spend most of the time with my mom..don't worry pls..iloveyou beautiful..xx'

oh come ooooon why is he so sweet

I got out of my bed,went downstairs and took a bowl, milk too and put some cereals in it...

I really have no idea why am i so worried..maybe i'm...ohmybieber i'm jealous..i was never jealous in my life before..

i was home alone so i was thinking out loud I went upstairs to take my phone and ran downstairs again

I typed in Justins number and pressed call

"Hello?"  
"Hey Justin it's me..."  
"Heeey _ i miss u soo much!"  
"Miss u too..listen i wanna tell u smth"  
"What's wrong? Is it about Josh?" he asked worried "No u silly..haha"  
"oh okay *sigh*"  
"well i was just sitting here in my kitchen thinking about us..."  
"go on"  
"okay haha well basicly..our relationship is weird..i mean thank god no1 knows we're together cause ur fans..i mean the immature ones would kill me.."  
"i know but i love you..and u love me right?"  
"yes ofcourse but that's not what i wanted to talk about" i have to tell him how i feel...  
i continued..  
"What i wanted to talk about are my feelings... i never had a broken heart before..and when i used to be just a fan to u i used to spend hours and hours on thinking how it would be if i was your girlfriend..and i told myself that if something crazy like meeting u ever happens i'll ask u to promise me that ur not gonna break my heart..ever..but i fell in love with u the moment i met u backstage and i didn't care actually about that promise..but now when ur gone and when Caitlin is supposed to come i am worried and jealous and i need u to promise me that ur not gonna break my heart..ever.."  
"i love you _ with all my heart..i never felt something like this with i promise u...i'll never..never ever break your heart _ okay?"  
"okay" i started crying cause i was so happy..i never thought my fantasies could become reality..  
"don't cry _ this will be over soon and i'll come visit u and we'll go to Bahamas and we'll have great time"  
"okay *snufr*"  
"i think ur the one _ and i don't wanna ruin what i have with u..even though million girls would kill to have me..Justin Bieber"  
"ohmygosh ur so full of yourself hahaha"  
"yeah i know.."  
"but Justin?"  
"what baby?"  
"what r we gonna do when my school starts?"  
"idk..we're gonna talk about that when i get back from the tour okay babe?"  
"okay..iloveyou Justin"  
"i love you too..and thank u 4 calling me..i missed ur voice"  
"i missed urs too"  
"gotta go..talk to ya later _"  
"bye"  
*i hung up*

whoaaa..i really needed this..he's amazing and i'm not gonna let Josh to ruin what Justin and I .

*ding doooong*

who's that..  
"Who is it?"  
"Hey _ it's Josh let me in!"  
"okay just a sec.."  
*opened the door*

"hey what's up Josh?"  
"nothing i was just bored so i came to u..do u have any movies or smth?"  
"yeah what do u wanna watch?"  
"is comedy okay?"  
"yeah sure..i'll go make us popcorns"  
"kay..i'll put the movie in the DVD"

i made the popcorns and sat next to Josh..we watched that hillarious comedy..i almost peed my pants..Josh too..  
when we were done with that we went to get some icecream..then we went on the beach..we met some of our old friends so we talked with them..i spent my whole day with Josh..and he made me forget that Caitlin is spending the whole day with Justin..

I came back home in 9pm..went upstairs..i was so tired i went to bed and fell asleep i'll call Justin tomorrow...  



	14. Chapter 14

*next morning*  
"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!" i yawned when I woke up (LOL)  
"_ r u awakeeee?" my mom yelled from downstairs "yeees mooooom!" i yelled back "Go take the dog out!" nooooooooo...i was too lazy to do that...i don't want toooo "But moooooooooom-"  
"No but..GO OUT!"  
"okaaaaaaaaaaaay" bitch..i thought to myself xD

I got out of the bed and got dressed I went out...i grabbed some money before i got out so i could go to the store adn buy some chocolate..strawberry chocolate..my fav..

while i was walking the dog Justin called me "Hello?" i answered with weak..kinda scared vioce "_ it's Justin" please God..please tell me he didn't get back with her...  
"Justin..is she.."  
"she's gone..she went back home don't worry babe" i felt he was smilling and i felt a relief "ohmygod...huh..good..haha"  
"_ u really thought i'll get back with her?"  
"idk..i guess..but it's just cause-"  
"_ don't ever think that again..i told u million times and i'm gonna tell u million more times..u...!" he said word by word "besides my mom..i love her too but _ ur the only girl i wanna be with..the only girl that has my heart..the only one i think about..and the only one i miss right now..is that clear?"  
"yes..thank u Justin..i love u too" i smiled "well u better love me too hahah..listen gotta go..ttyl"  
"k..bye..love u"  
"love u too"  
he hung up first..

i just had to sit down..i don't care if it's middle of the road..i just have to sit down..there were no cars thank god

Justin Bieber just told me he loves me more than anything..

a month ago I was just a desperate fan..crying for Justin..now i'm his girlfriend..can my life get any better? prolly not..i smiled at the fact that i'm prolly the luckiest girl in the world..i have food watter..house..and the best..i mean THE BEST boyfriend in the whole world..yes..i am the luckiest girl..

*fast forward*  
*5 day before Justin's ending his tour*  
I am so damn excited..5 more days! and i'm gonna see my baby..  
Justin calls me everyday..Josh and I r only bffs..thank god we had that convo about us *flashback*  
"_ we need to talk..seriously"  
"okay let's go to the beach"

we got to the beach..i was so nervous..i hope he won't ask me to choose..between having him..i mean being with him..or losing him 4ever...

we got to the beach and sat down..we were quiet for a couple of mins..

"i'm not gonna ask u to choose..although i know u were thinking i will.."  
"hmm" that was all i could say? wtf? stupid brain

"_ i love u to much to ask u to choose..but i see u love Justin Bieber not me.."  
"Josh listen-"  
"na-ah lemme finish..i'm not gonna tell u what makes me a better choice than him..i'll let u realize it yourself..he will hurt u one day..i know he will..and when that day comes i'll be waiting for u..and by then we can be friends..best friends if that's what u wanna be with me...okay?"  
"okay" i smiled and hugged him *end of flashback

I was lying in my bed and thinking about everything..what am i gonna wear when Justin comes here...geeez..i can't wait to see him..

my girls came back in the town so i went shopping with them..i bought myself some new Justin Bieber shirts..after all I was still his fan..i also bought myself some shorts and flip flops..

after shopping we went on the beach to tan...yeah i missed those days..when everything was simple..i wonder ...if i never met Justin..i'd prolly be with Josh right now..i wonder how would we look like togehter (okay this is totally spelled wrong but IDC xD)..but i'm not gonna play God or anything..i'll just let things go their own way..hopefully everything will be good.. 


End file.
